


Urlaubsplanung

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, From Sex to Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Thiel fliegt in den Urlaub. Und versteht.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Urlaubsplanung

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P12?  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Prompt:** Romantik/Intimität: Sich nach jemandem/etwas verzehren - für mich  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Slash  
>  **Handlung:** Thiel fliegt in den Urlaub. Und versteht.  
>  **Länge:** 500 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 45 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Uff, das hat sich jetzt gezogen. Dreißig Ideen für zehn verschiedene Fandoms und bevor ich gar nichts schreibe, hab ich einfach mal die allererste Idee genommen... Naja.  
>  Das schwierigste an dieser Fic war ja, aus dem Prompt kein angsty Zeug zu machen... Wirklich happy ist es dafür jetzt aber auch nicht geworden. Das wollte das Prompt nicht.

 

 

„Jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder runter, Thiel“, hatte Boerne gesagt und ihm dabei fest in die Augen gesehen. „Es ist nur Sex. Und den wird es da drüben doch wohl auch irgendwo zu finden geben.“

 

Thiel hatte nur versucht, den Kloß im Hals zu schlucken, und irgendwie noch ein „Natürlich“ herausgepresst. Wann war ihm eigentlich dieses ‚Ich glaube, ich werde Sie vermissen‘ herausgerutscht?

 

Aber dann hatte er in den Flieger steigen müssen und prompt hatten seine Gedanken angefangen, sich zu drehen.

Um Boerne. Und ihre Beziehung. Und dann fragte er sich, warum er sich überhaupt diese Gedanken machte, denn schließlich hatte Boerne recht: Es war nur Sex. Oder?

 

Natürlich. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Sie hatten es ja in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen so ausgemacht, damals, als sie sich doch mal dazu durchgerungen hatten, darüber zu reden.

Nur Sex. Druck ablassen, weil sie beide niemand anderen hatten und sich auch nicht noch mal groß auf die Suche begeben wollten. Weil es sich einfach so ergeben hatte, zwischen gemeinsamem Kochen und zu teurem Wein. Weil sie beide schnell gemerkt hatten, dass es passte, irgendwie. Obwohl sie so grundverschieden waren. Oder gerade deshalb?

 

Aber das war ja nichts, worüber er nachdenken musste. Er war ja nicht mit Boerne zusammen. Und für den Rest brauchten sie keine gemeinsamen Lebensgrundlagen.

Okay, eine hatten sie schon: die Arbeit. Meistens auch die Arbeitsplätze, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht so sein sollte. Gut, die Arbeit, die konnte man durchaus als eine gemeinsame Grundlage zählen... wenn man denn wollte. Er wollte ja nicht. Da war ja nichts zwischen ihnen.

 

Nur Sex, das war ja ein weitläufiges Feld. Das konnte man ja definieren, wie man wollte. Genau so, wie manche Menschen eben auch andere Handlungen als Seitensprung werteten. Gab ja keinen universellen Leitfaden für sowas. Und sie küssten sich halt und kuschelten und in letzter Zeit wachten sie auch immer öfter morgens nebeneinander auf. Nichts Wildes. Nichts, was von großer Bedeutung wäre. Boerne ging dann meistens los und holte Frühstück – weil Thiel so lange brauchte, um wach zu werden – und dann drehten sie noch eine Runde um den Aasee oder durch den Park. Oder fuhren gemeinsam zur Arbeit, je nachdem. Das hieß: Boerne lieferte ihn ab. Klar.

Und dass sich ihre Hände beim Spazieren gehen öfter mal berührten, das war reiner Zufall.

 

Missmutig starrte er aus dem Fenster. Wie lange wollte er sich eigentlich noch etwas vormachen?

 

Immerhin saß er hier im gottverdammten Flieger ans andere Ende der Welt und dachte an Boernes Blicke und an Boernes Küsse und an Boernes Lächeln und daran, wie schön es sich anfühlte, wenn Boerne neben ihm einschlief, und er verfluchte Amerika und das Motorrad fahren und seine eigene Urlaubsplanung.

Warum musste er denn genau jetzt über so etwas nachdenken? Jetzt, wo er nicht persönlich mit Boerne reden konnte? Vier ganze Wochen lang?

Jetzt würde er sich vier Wochen lang Gedanken machen. Weil es eben _nicht_ nur Sex war und weil er sich sicher war, dass Boerne das schon vor langer Zeit gemerkt hatte.

 

Verdammte Scheiße.

 

 


End file.
